Chosen One
by Phantom SunsSong
Summary: Two teenagers are pulled into a battle they cannot hope to win, but must if they want to save the lives of their loved ones. Can they protect themselves and those around them from the Darkness...? A rewriting of Kingdom Hearts, only Sora is from our world
1. Chapter I

**Hi. I know, another KH fanfic… But I just wanted to see how this would do. 'Kay? Flames accepted if you have good reason! BTW, I already have up to chapter four up.**

**Chosen One Part One: Keyblade**

**Chapter I**

Sora ran down the street, chest burning, hair and clothes whipping behind him. He chanced a look back- yep. It was still there.

As he looked ahead, you could see that his normally happy, almost naïve expression had been replaced with that of fear and exhaustion. He'd been running nonstop, as fast as he could, for over an hour. Sora's bright, sapphire blue eyes shone in the darkness of the night, light brown hair, naturally spiked, blending in. He wore blue jeans, a black shirt, and a gray knit hooded jacket, all lost in the darkness of the suburbs. Trees choked the star and moonlight, not allowing anything past their thorny branches. The only thing that could be seen on the dark street were Sora's glittering eyes and the unearthly, malevolent yellow eyes of the thing that followed him.

What were they? Where did they come from? Why were they chasing him? These three questions continually rushed through Sora's brain, never being answered. All he could do was keep running. Keep running until… Until…

_Until what?_ He thought. What were they going to do, once they caught him? Surely they were as tired as he! He glanced back one more time, eyes searching for the yellow spots. They weren't there. Sora skidded to a stop, panting and wheezing, legs shaking. He whirled around in all directions. Where were they? Had Sora looked up, he would have seen them. But no one ever looks up.

The creature, made from what seemed to be pure shadow, leaped from the tree, landing on Sora's shoulders. The creature was roughly human shaped, but with no distinguishing characteristics. Just head, antennae, eyes, body, limbs. Nothing else. The limbs ended in hands and feet, both sharpening into claws. The creature scrabbled around on Sora's shoulders as Sora attempted to rip it off. Finally succeeding, he was only attacked by more. About five fell out of the tree, pinning him down, his face against the pavement. Then, a sixth one crawled along his back, feeling around the area where Sora's heart would be, and… It's claw reached in.

Sora couldn't feel flesh being ripped, but he could feel the cold grip of the creature's claw around his heart, darkness and despair seeping in. And then he screamed. The creature began trying to release its claw that was still holding his heart. Then, as he screamed, something happened. The ground below him erupted, the creature letting go of his heart and being thrown in a different direction.

Sora, too, flew backwards, but not as far as the creatures. They were flung against tree trunks, cars, houses, erupting into black and purple smoke. Sora staggered to his feet. What had-

He then realized that he held something in his hand. Looking down, he gasped. In his hand was a giant key. It looked, really, like someone decided to make a sword that looked like a key, for it had a hilt like that of a rapier. It was long, and not exactly sharp, until you came to the teeth that made it look like a key, but stranger. The teeth seemed to be cut so that the combined space between them looked like a crown.

_How bizarre…_ Sora thought while looking at it. He didn't notice the creature until the last second.

It was jumping at his chest, claws outstretched. Sora instantly remembered the cold, and the pain, that came with those claws. He slashed at it, cutting it in to. It dissolved like the others.

_What the heck is going on?_ Sora thought. He waited for a minute or so, but no more creatures appeared. Shaken up, he looked back down at the key thing, only to find it had disappeared. Then, as if something was slammed through the side of his head into his mind, a word erupted into his thoughts.

_**Keyblade…**_

Sora looked around, realizing he was close to home. Running down the street at a much more relaxed speed than he had been, he stopped in front of a small white suburban home. Sora passed the mailbox that read 'Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki'. He quietly unlocked the door, tiptoeing inside and closing and locking the door again. As he was about to turn, someone put his or her hand, or claw, perhaps, on his shoulder. He whirled around, heart beating faster than he thought it could, looking straight into a pair of icy blue eyes in a pale face framed by longish silver hair. Sora relaxed. It was just his older brother, Riku.

"God, Riku, you scared the heck out of me," he whispered.

"As well as I should. Where have you been? It's past midnight, for crying out loud!" The older boy glared at his brother. He was wearing what Sora guessed was a robe that, much to his amusement, was covered in silvery crescent moons, stars, and hearts on a navy background.

"I was, um, seeing a friend." Which he had. He had asked his best friend, Kairi, out on a date. The date, really, wasn't even a date. They had gone to the arcade and had pizza and played games, then went to Barnes and Noble. Kairi's suggestion. After that, Sora had walked with her home, and then, about a block from her house, when he was alone… Those things attacked. He suddenly shivered. Riku noticed, and he noticed all the scratches on Sora after being pushed into the pavement, not to mention sweat soaked clothes and torn places on his shoulder and back.

"Jeez, Sora, what the hell happened to you?" Sora looked him in the eye.

"Do you really want to know?"

"What do you think?" Sora took a deep breath.

"I went on a date with Kairi, 'kay, and on the way home, I was attacked be these black things. They caught up with me," he pointed to the torn places on his shirt. "Then, suddenly, there was this big explosion and they all hit stuff and blew up into black smoke, 'cept one. I had in my hand this thing that looked like a cross between a key and a sword, a Keyblade, I think, and I killed the last one with it. Then it disappeared."

"The creature or the key?" Riku asked, laughter in his voice.

"The key, idiot." Sora glared at him. "I'm not lying. I swear." Riku looked into Sora's eyes. It was always easy to tell when Sora was lying, and he wasn't. The poor kid was a terrible liar.

"You had to of hallucinated, Sora. Those were probably dogs or somethin'."

"Since when do dogs climb trees, and…" Sora paused.

"And what, Sora?"

"And try to steal your heart."


	2. Chapter II

**Sigh… No reviews. Maybe someone will read it…**

**Chapter II**

Luckily, Sora's parents didn't question him the next morning. Riku hadn't told on him, perhaps simply because of how shaken up he was. Maybe it was because he believed him.

Sora didn't tell anyone else other than Kairi, who believed him whole-heartedly.

"You were attack by strange creatures? Cool!"

"It's not cool, Kairi. It was scary."

"Still. I'm staying with you from now on. Maybe I'll get to see them!"

"Kairi, this isn't fun and games! Those things tried to kill me! Or worse," Sora said with utter seriousness. She just couldn't understand how dangerous this was! Kairi just shrugged.

"Still, I want to see them."

It wasn't that long before Kairi did get to see them. That night, Kairi had insisted on walking with him, just in case those things turned up. Kairi, who enjoyed being with Sora more than she let on, was, or at least trying to, hold a conversation with him. Sora, on the other hand, was too paranoid to talk about anything.

The two walked, and it seemed to get darker every second. Eventually, Kairi stopped talking. She, too, was starting to get scared. Then Sora heard the all too familiar displacement of air, and whirled around. The Keyblade appeared in his hand as he saw the creature, the same as the ones he had seen before. He put himself between Kairi and it, only to hear more displaced air. They were everywhere now. Sora lunged out at them, suddenly having the knowledge of a expert swordsman. He sliced at one after another, but they kept coming. Before long, he was exhausted.

"Kairi," he panted, holding on to her shoulder to keep himself up. "We- we have to run."

Kairi lunged forward, grabbing Sora's hand to pull him along. She was running as fast as she could while half dragging Sora behind her. It wouldn't be long until… Kairi shook her head. Sora's house was closer than her own, and they could get there if they hurried. Sora had mentioned that only Riku was home.

Some how, Kairi got them into the house, slamming the door. Sora had collapsed on the couch, the Keyblade still hanging from his fingers. Riku ran down the stairs, looking first at Kairi, then at Sora lying on the couch.

"What the-" He was cut out by the sound of displaced air from the top of the stairs. Sora groaned, and Kairi's eyes widened. This creature was different from the others. Instead of a shapeless blob, this one looked remarkably like a pure black knight in demented armor. It kind of stumbled down the stairs, but was fast about jumping at Riku. Suddenly, Sora was there. He slashed at the creature, but instead of cutting through, he hit armor. Angered, he expertly slashed, hitting it from all sides. He eventually found the creature's flesh, cutting it in two, but his breath was ragged. He had had a sudden burst of energy, but it was gone now. The key disappeared, which Kairi and Riku hoped meant the menace was gone, and Sora collapsed to the floor. He over exerted himself.

The next morning, Sora woke up in a cold sweat. He'd had the strangest dream. He and Riku were fighting, Riku having a Keyblade like him, only the blade looked like a bat wing. Fighting beside him were Donald Duck and Goofy from Disney cartoons, only more… Lifelike. Even menacing, if it was possible for cute cartoon characters to be menacing. He shook his head. Suddenly, another word smashed into his head, just like Keyblade had.

_**Heartless…**_

The word he somehow associated with the creatures. So, they were… Heartless. Those without hearts. Where the heck was he getting this stuff?

Sora jumped out of bed, getting dressed. Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing Riku.

Riku really wasn't that much older than Sora, who was fourteen. There was only a year difference, however more mature Riku seemed at times. They fought, sure, but they had been best friends, too, for as long as either could remember. Riku had never been jealous of his little brother, although Sora was every once in a while. Riku excelled at everything, while Sora was average.

"Nice moves last night, bro," Riku said, grinning. "Thanks." Sora grinned back tiredly.

"Welcome." Sora finished pulling up his pants, turning his full attention to Riku.

"Does Mom and Dad…?"

"No," Riku said. "They haven't come back yet. Both their cars broke down, so they couldn't get home. Sora," Riku paused, his face turning to a look of good-natured worry. "Sora, it's not going to be long before Mom and Dad find out. Not with them coming into the house."

"Heartless."

"What?"

"Them. They're Heartless."

"And you know this how?" Sora looked at his shoes.

"It just kinda… Came to me. Same thing with the Keyblade." Riku just turned, shaking his head in mock pity.

"Sora, you're a real weird kid. Sometimes I wonder if we're really related." Sora laughed.

"I didn't accidentally stick my head in bleach when I was little, either!"

"Hey, that's supposed to be secret!" Riku ran back in, chasing Sora out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. The two laughed joyfully, Riku finally stopping so that they could fix some breakfast. Afterwards, the two walked to school together, neither mentioning the Heartless attack that had occurred the night before. Neither noticed the shadow trailing them, briefly seen going from shadow to shadow.

**R&R please!**


	3. Chapter III

**Yay! I got a review!**

Twilight Sora: Thanks, I am! _Gives tons of cookies, plushies, and a Keyblade_

**Chapter III**

Sora was in homeroom, and the bell had just rung. It was close to the beginning of the school year and it was fairly warm outside, so they would probably be going outside for P.E. that day, which was Sora's next hour.

Sora's homeroom class included a mottled mess of seventh and eighth graders. Sora was an eighth grader himself and often found it annoying to be in class with the younger kids, but it turned out to be in his favor that day.

Sora's school was a Channel One school, meaning every morning and study hall, if you had it, you would watch the news from a teen's point of view. Sora had to admit, some of the stuff they went over was interesting, but most was just boring. The best part was the Question of the Day, where a random question was asked with three or four answer choices. Everyone liked to shout out what the answer was, but that wasn't until the end of the program.

Sora yawned, not paying particular attention to what was happening on the television and was drifting off to sleep until he heard the word 'disappear' behind him. He woke up immediately.

A couple of seventh grade girls sat behind him, and they always were talking about something or another, but, for once, Sora listened.

"Disappeared?"

"Yeah! I mean, he was, like, there one minute, and gone the next! And I _swear _I heard a scream!" Sora imagined her shaking her head.

"No one's seen him since."

"God, I can't believe Tidus just disappeared…" _Tidus! _Sora thought. Tidus was Sora's only friend in his grade other than Kairi. That he disappeared… Unbelievable. And mysterious. Sora turned around, only to see Selphie, Tidus's girlfriend.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Oh, hi Sora," she said. Then, her head kind of drooped. "I really dunno. We were walking home after a date last night, and I looked away for a second, looked back, and he was gone. And," she waited for a second, probably for effect. She always did stuff like that. "And I swear I heard a scream."

Later, at P.E., they did end up going outside. P.E. was probably Sora's least favorite subject. Sure, some of the games were fun, but they always had to change clothes before class. Plus, they had tests over stupid sports like badminton and pickle ball, and they ran all class period every Thursday. (My school really does this, and it's stupid. _Growls_)

Unfortunately, it was Thursday, and they indeed had to run, but at least it was outside on the track.

The boys and girls each had a different teacher, so, while the boys had to run four laps(one mile), the girls had to run five, and in twenty minutes. Yeah, sucked for them, but Sora couldn't complain. Most of the other boys ran up to eight laps, anyway. (This is how it really is, too, but only when it's nice. Better than running inside, though!)

Sora was halfway through his second lap, watching the faster boys pass him up. A couple had take off their shirts at put them over their hair, but Sora could never figure out how that helped. Suddenly, the Keyblade appeared in Sora's hand. What the- He whirled around. There it was. The Heartless was like the ones he had first seen, not the knight that had attacked Riku. Without thinking, he cut it in half. Before long, more started coming. Sora heard someone shout, but he didn't pay attention. Someone screamed, but it wasn't in pain. Finally, a knight Heartless jumped out of a tree, trying to attack Sora from the side. Sora spun and jumped, meeting it in midair. He cut it right the first time. It started falling, in pieces, but erupted before it hit the ground. The Keyblade was gone before Sora landed. Turning, Sora saw that everyone had gathered to watch him, including both teachers. He just kind of smiled, then fell to his knees.

Sora woke up in the nurse's office, groaning as he lifted his head. He looked at himself, seeing that his regular clothes were on again. He looked around, the nurse had her back to him. She turned and smiled.

"Good, you're up. Your brother will be here any moment to take you home."

"Home?"

"Don't you remember?" She asked. "You fainted while running the track." Sora blinked, then remembered what had really happened.

"Y-yeah, I haven't been feeling real great all day," he said, looking at the ground. Now those things were coming at him in the daytime, at school no less. Not to mention Tidus's disappearance. He was sure that they were connected.

"Here he is now," the nurse said. Sora looked up. Standing in the doorway was a worried Riku.

"C'mon, Sora," he said. "We need to get you home." Sora got up, following Riku out the door. Neither said anything until they were a block away from the school.

"Sora, what happened? All the teachers told me was that-"

"Th-they attacked me, Riku. The Heartless. Here at school." Sora stopped, looking Riku in the eye. "It's getting worse. I, I think, I think they got Tidus." Riku's eyes widened.

"'Got'? Define 'got'."

"They caught him, Riku. They stole his heart, like they tried to do with me. These things aren't just a danger to you, me, and Kairi, Riku. They're dangerous for everyone, everywhere. We have to stop them. Somehow."

When they got home, both Riku and Sora knew something was wrong. They rushed inside. The whole place was crawling with Heartless. Sora, Keyblade in hand, ran up the stairs, Riku behind him, up to his room. Sora threw open the door. Instead of seeing his room, Sora saw a giant, swirling purple and black doorway, sucking in everything around him. Unable to resist the force, he and Riku were sucked in, too.

Several hours later, Kairi came by to see how Sora was doing. She noticed the door swinging open and walked in. The Heartless were gone. She walked up the stairs and along the hall, shouting out Riku and Sora's names. As she walked by the door to Sora's room, it burst open. A set of greenish hands reached out, grabbing Kairi's waist and pulled her, kicking and screaming, into the black and purple vortex. Seconds later, it dissolved, again showing Sora's room. The door, and the door to the house, still swung wide open. The Heartless were gone from that world, for now.

**The next chapter begins Part Two!**

2


	4. Chapter IV

**Hey ya'll! Thanks for reviewing! I can't believe how many I got with just the last chapter!**

Twilight Sora: You're welcome! And… _rolls eyes_ Where do you think? _Cough_ Traverse Town _Cough_

Sonic 101: Thanks, and I'm trying!

Yuffiegal123: Thanks, and, again, I'm trying!

Aeshma-daeva: Well, sorry, I'm trying. I have other fics too, you know! That's okay… I don't like to wait either. I have to let you guys sweat a little, though. I only have so much time each day.

**Everyone who doesn't have one gets a Keyblade, and everyone gets pizza and Riku and Sora action figures! (For a change) BTW, new charrie. In a world outside any in KH…**

**Part Two: Sabrina**

**Chapter IV**

"Ha! Take that!" Sabrina slashed the last Shadow in two. The pieces erupted into the familiar black smoke. Sabrina stood up straight, brushing black hair out of her yellow eyes. Her skin was incredibly pale, almost white, but that was the natural skin color for those of her species, drakin.

Drakin were a solitary species, having a society away from the humans. They were a cross breed between those very same humans that they despised and the dragons of ancient lore, having the body of a human and the wings and tail of a dragon. A drakin's nature could often be determined by the color of their wings. Mages were blue, priests yellow, blacksmiths black, assassins and thieves gray, and warriors green or the rare red. True, these are just basic guidelines, and not always followed. There are blacksmiths with green wings, warriors with gray, and mages with yellow. Most of the time, however, these tell. Sabrina's wings were blood red. She had had the skill, strength, and endurance of a warrior for as long as she could remember. It was her dream.

The Heartless had appeared a month after Sabrina was born, her birth parents being their first victims among the drakin. She had been taken in by another family and treated like their own.

Her town's witch had foretold that something was strange about her, despite her rare red wings. She would do something great. Everyone in the village hoped that it would be riding them of the Heartless menace. As she grew older, Sabrina had found that she could sense where Heartless were hiding, when large numbers of them gathered. Because of this, she had been given a special sword magicked to cut through Heartless flesh, something no regular sword could do. She had been ten when it was presented to her. Now she was fourteen. She trained everyday, always growing stronger.

Her training for that day was done. The sun was sinking into the sky. Sabrina jumped into the air, wings pumping to gain altitude. She flew higher and higher, circling over the clearing she had been fighting in and flew back to the town. Within minutes, she was there. Below her, she spotted a blue speck on the ground. She dove, landing neatly next to the boy in blue robes. He was the same age as she, his wings a deeper blue than the robes he wore. He turned his head to her, green eyes glittering, golden blonde hair dazzling in the remaining sunlight.

"Howdy, Jeremy," Sabrina said, grinning. "Back from you're book learning, I see."

"And you're back from pitting yourself against countless Heartless," he retorted goodnaturedly. "Sometimes I wonder if you'll come back in one piece."

"There were only twenty today. You needn't worry about me, anyway." Jeremy and Sabrina had been friends for as long as they could remember, though they were exact opposites. Jeremy was rather short for a boy his age, thin and lanky. He was training to be a magician. Sabrina, however, was tall and solidly built. She was stronger than some boys older than her. Despite all their differences, lately Sabrina had felt kind of fluttery around Jeremy like she hadn't ever felt before. He just seemed different than he used to, more handsome. More charming.

"I'd better head back home," Sabrina said. "I'm bushed."

"Me too," Jeremy replied. "Despite what everyone may think, magic takes a lot out of you." Sabrina laughed and waved goodbye, heading towards home. She walked in, smelling the dinner that her mother had cooked. Afterwards, she went back to bed. The thought of other worlds with problems similar to her own world's, people similar to herself, never crossed her mind.

**Okay, that actually does have to do with the story. One more chapter of this, then on to Traverse Town! Please R&R! WARNING: I will not update next week! Sorry!**

**Added: I'm Sorry, I saw Janika's review and I have to put this. I know the name is weird, but Sora, Riku, and Kairi are all from the video game Kingdom Hearts. I just changed the setting. I only own Sabrina and the drakin.**


	5. Chapter V

**Hi! This is the last chapter of part two. I know, the parts are short, but they'll get longer, especially once Sabrina gets to Traverse Town. How, you say? Well, this chapter tells you. Oh, and Janika, I'm answering each of your reviews separately.**

Janika 1: About Sora's name… Yes, it's weird for a boy. I noticed that when I played the game. Sora, Riku, and Kairi are actually from a different world in the game, but I put them in America for my story. And yes, he is.

Janika 2: Displaced air sounds like a loud pop. Sorry I didn't say that. And the knight is actually a lowly, easy to beat bad guy. They are called Soldiers in the game, for some strange reason. And the shadow is one of the shadow Heartless things, called Shadows(how original) in the game.

Janika 3: They are after HIM because he is the Bearer of the Keyblade. Leon tells you more in chapter, oh, eight. You'll just have to wait. The connection is… There is none. Tidus was, basically, an innocent bystander. That's what Heartless do. The show no discrimination, except for Sora. They'll go after him first, usually. Yeah, well… My characters tend to do stupid things. (Way back when I first started The Thin Line… Jenny jumping into the portal… Ring a bell?) And, I laughed hysterically when I read the last part. Yes, Kairi is a princess, but you aren't supposed to know that. Even though everyone else does. (In the game, there are seven Princesses of Heart. The other six are from Disney movies, except Kairi.)

**If you have anymore questions, just ask. Or you can wait and see how this unfolds... Shaved ice for anyone who reads! No toys today...**

**Chapter V**

Sabrina woke up in a cold sweat around midnight. She sat up, looking around. Something was wrong. She got up out of bed and got dressed, then focused her thoughts. A giant group of Heartless were forming in the forest, more than she had ever fought all at once. That's why there were so few today.

Sabrina crept outside, jumping into the air and flying towards the forest. Sabrina landed exactly where the Heartless should have been, but she could see none around. Suddenly remembering, she looked down. The ground was completely black.

Sabrina jumped into the air just as a massive Heartless came into existence. What Sabrina had thought was a large group was in fact one almighty Heartless. Darkside.

Darkside was a giant human-like Heartless, standing taller than most buildings. Its hair was long tendrils of darkness, nothing on its face but malevolent yellow eyes. Its torso is mostly a giant gap in the shape of a heart. A pair of tiny torn batwings were upon it's back.

Despite it's size, Sabrina attacked its face. It summoned more Shadows, but Sabrina wasn't worried much about them. She didn't even see them leave. All she could think about was beating the awful thing in front of her.

Ignoring blasts of darkness pounding at her back from the heart of the Darkside, she kept on slashing it's face and eyes. It was much stronger than any other Heartless she had faced before. She had begun to think she couldn't beat it when, to her astonishment, one eye collapsed in on itself. With newfound energy, she slashed the other eye, now taking care to dodge what was blasted at her. Finally, it fell backwards, but didn't blow up into black smoke. Instead, it sank into the ground, the darkness of it disappearing. Sabrina turned back home, exhausted but happy. At least, until she got into town.

Sabrina landed in the street as the sun started to rise. She soon realized that something was wrong. Terribly wrong. She ran to her house and into her parent's bedroom. The bed lay made, but no one was home. She ran around the whole town, opening every door, with force if she needed to. No one was left. Until she came to the town's witch's house.

Sabrina found the door locked, which she pounded upon loudly, tears streaming from her eyes. She was surprised when the door slowly opened and she was blasted back by magic. There stood Agatha, the witch, bright yellow wings gnarled with age.

"You blasted- Sabrina!" Agatha looked at her with surprise, and then helped her up.

"I'm so sorry! I thought it was-" Sabrina nodded. Agatha led her in, locking the door. Then she turned a solemn face to Sabrina.

"Where have you been, child?"

"I was fighting-"

"But not in the right place. The Heartless attacked, and we had no one to defend us. I was too old to fend them off, Jeremy too inexperienced." Sabrina's eyes widened.

"You mean…"

"Yes. Everyone else was taken by the Heartless." Sabrina remembered seeing the lesser shadows being created, her not fighting them.

"I tried-"

"You needed to stay here," Agatha said firmly. "But you didn't. We needed you here." Sabrina broke down, for the first time since she was five. Racked with guilt, sorrow, and loss, she cried. And Agatha didn't stop her. Finally, the tears slowed and stopped. Sabrina looked up.

"Jeremy…?"

"Is fine. He managed to fight his way here, but he was already exhausted by then." Sabrina stopped for a moment, thinking.

"Is there anything I can do, anything at all, that will stop the Heartless? Stop the fear and pain." Agatha was quiet for a moment, and then spoke.

"To help stop the Heartless, you must leave this world and find the Bearer of the Key. Help him in any way you can, keep his heart from being taken by the darkness. And watch your own heart. Don't fall to the darkness; don't let it control you." Sabrina stared for a moment, then said, "How do I leave this world?" Agatha grinned for the first time since Sabrina's arrival.

"There will be a dark swirling portal above this house. You must fly to it, quickly, before this world is swallowed by the darkness. You must take Jeremy with you." Sabrina nodded. "He is in a room through that door," she said, pointing. "In that room is another door. Carry him with you out and up, into the vortex. You two must then find the Key Bearer." Sabrina nodded and turned to leave. As Sabrina opened the door, Agatha said, "Do not be surprised if the Key Bearer is not drakin." As Sabrina closed the door, she heard the old witch cackle.

Inside the room, Jeremy was lying on a bed, blue robes still on. He looked so peaceful. Sabrina picked him up, holding him like a baby, and stepped through the last door. Once outside, Sabrina felt a strange breeze. It was going up, pulling her hair upwards. Looking above her, Sabrina saw the vortex. She gulped, and then leaped into the sky. She instantly lost control, spiraling, into the vortex.

**R&R! Oh, and I will now be updating this everyday! Not next week, though, because I will be out of town.**


	6. Chapter VI

**Hey ya'll! I officially have up to chapter nine written! But, I'm putting these out kinda slowly, so expect one a day. But not next week! No updates next week, sorry, I'm going on vacation!**

Aeshma-Daeva: Yes, it actually has a plot… Shocking, ain't it? Don't worry, I am… That's why I'm writing it fast.

Sonic 101: Thanks. And displaced air can sound like what ever you want it to sound like… But that was kinda musical in the game. It's like, bawingy dingy, or something… 0.o And I am, believe me.

**Hmm, what today? I have chocolate oatmeal… And that's about it. But everyone gets a Pumpkin Head keychain! And, if you don't have Keyblades already, you get one of them, too. Tomorrow will be Fairy Harp Keychains!**

**Part Three: Traverse Town**

**Chapter VI**

Sora woke up in a dark, deserted alley. Groaning, he lifted his head up and looked around. Where the hell was he? Suddenly, a dog licked his face. Before his eyes focused completely, all he saw was a yellow blob. Then he saw- Pluto.

"What the hell-" he exclaimed, until the dog licked him again. Then it sat on its haunches, huffing happily.

Sora pulled himself up using some nearby crates and looked around. He wasn't in his room, that was for sure. Or… In his town, or anywhere near. Where was he? The whole events of the past day rushed back to him. Where was Riku- and Kairi? Sora was sure that Kairi would come to his house, knowing that Sora was sick. Did she get sucked in too? And the Heartless… Sora suddenly realized that there was a weight on his right hand. In fact, there had been since he woke up. Looking down, he indeed saw the Keyblade hanging loosely from his fingers. Then where were the Heartless? Sora ran around the corner of the alley, coming what looked like a small square. Behind him was an accessory shop, to his right was an item shop and a café, and to his left was a giant door and empty buildings. Directly in front of him was a set of steps. Looking up, Sora couldn't see the stars because of the lights of the city. It was, indeed, night, though. Sora turned around and looked at the accessory shop. He might as well start his search for Riku and, possibly, Kairi.

Ignoring the fact that he held the Keyblade in his hand, nothing he could do about it, he walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me-"

"How may I- oh, it's just a kid." The man at the desk had bright blonde hair and an equally blonde stubble of a beard. He had a pair of goggles pushed onto his forehead and was chewing on a toothpick.

"Well, kiddo, quit gogglin' at me and tell me whatcher want."

"I was wondering if you'd seen a boy with silver hair and icy blue eyes or a girl with purplish red hair?"

"I can't say I have…" he said, rubbing his chin. "I'll tell you if I do. I'm Cid, by the way. And welcome to Traverse Town. You might wanna look around town a bit; it's pretty big."

"Thanks, Cid," Sora said. "I'm Sora."

After a bit of looking, Sora finally found a large door he could actually go through. He stepped out into the Second District. Sora, of course, had never even heard of Traverse Town, and guessed that it probably was not in America. As much of a mottled mess as it was, Sora couldn't guess where it might be. Sighing, he took a step out into the Second District… But stumbled back as another man came running past. He suddenly tripped, and one of the knight Heartless popped out of nowhere. Before Sora could react, it had pulled the man's heart out. The man couldn't even scream before he… Evaporated. The Heartless crushed the sparkling pink Heart, kind of cackled, and disappeared in whirling black and purple smoke. That was what… Sora shook his head. He didn't want to think about it.

Sora turned around suddenly, for bunches of the small shadowish Heartless were trying to sneak up on him. Sora swung the Keyblade left and right, fending off attack and killing the attacker at the same moment. It wasn't very long before Sora had gotten them all. He jogged around the square of the District, fighting Heartless all the way. He wasn't as tired as he used to be after fighting them. He hoped that he was getting stronger.

Eventually, he got to the door to the Third and final District. He was barely even sweating. He walked through the doors, fought some more Heartless, then went back. He suddenly noticed some doors he hadn't seen before. Walking through one, he found himself in an alley with yet more Heartless. A couple times, Sora fell in one of the pools of water that was in the alley, so he was fairly wet. Sora found the other door there in the alley. Walking in, he found himself in a large, nice house for a large family. The only creatures there, though, were two Dalmatians. The male was holding a kind of note. Sora took it. It read;

_Pongo and Perdita, the Dalmatians in front of you, once had 101 puppies, but they were scattered when the Heartless devoured their world. Could you help them?_

_Signed, Anonymous_

Sora blinked. Pongo and Perdita from 101 Dalmatians? Sora looked at the two dogs. They did look incredibly unhappy.

"Sure," he said, patting Pongo on the head. "I will if I can."

Sora turned and left, making his way back to the First District. However, upon arriving there, he found that the Heartless had gone there, too. He'd killed a good many more before Sora was back in Cid's Accessory shop.

"God! They're here now!" He exclaimed, puffing.

"What are, Sora?"

"The Heartless!" Cid shook his head.

"Damn nuisances they are," he growled. "Didja find them? You're friends?" Sora sighed.

"Nope. Just Heartless."

"They'll probably turn up if you go take another look," Cid said. "Just around First District. Unless you're afraid of the Heartless…"

"Heck no," Sora scoffed. He opened the door and stepped out. As soon as the door closed, Sora heard a voice.

"They'll come at you,"

"Who- who said that?"

"And they'll keep on coming."

A man with longish brown hair, longer than Riku's hair, and wearing a pair of black pants and a black leather jacket, a white shirt under it, stepped out of the shadows. Around his neck was a pendant that looked like a lion. He lifted his hand, with a black glove, and pointed at Sora's Keyblade.

"As long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. Now," he started walking forward and held out his hand.

"Give it to me."

" No way!" Sora turned around and started to run, but was hit in the back of the head. He was lifted off his feet and went flying into a wall. He looked up for a second, seeing the man with what looked like a giant gun, and blacked out.

**Yes! It was long! So you can't complain! I actually wrote this chapter before chapters four and five. It was the original chapter four before I decided to add Sabrina and Jeremy. R&R**


	7. Chapter VII

**Hey, guys! Don't forget, I won't update next week… Going on vacation. So, I'm giving you two chapters today, as well as a party thing at the end of the next chapter. Here we go!**

Sonic 101: Okay… I didn't realize that. It'll be changed soon, promise. And it's nice to know that people like my stories enough to put them on their favs! Thanks!

**Chapter VII**

Sabrina awoke in the middle of an empty street. Groaning, she sat up, only to find Jeremy lying on her chest. She couldn't stand up with him there.

Sabrina gently picked him up and set him on the ground next to her and then stood up. Looking around, she saw that she was in what the teachers back home described as a 'human place', or a city. It was a giant town of big brick buildings. For once, Sabrina was afraid. More so than when she fought Heartless. Humans had always scared her, with their guns that shot droplets of lead. They killed one another, having no respect for life. If they would kill their own, what would stop them from killing her and Jeremy?

Meanwhile, Jeremy was waking up. He sat up, putting his back against the brick wall and looking around. Where was he?

Jeremy managed to climb to his feet. He was still wearing his robes he had thrown on when the Heartless had attacked. The Heartless…! Jeremy quickly readied a spell and glanced around, looking for Heartless, but all he saw was Sabrina.

"Sabrina, what-"

"Oh, Jeremy, you're awake. Good." Despite the time they had spent in the vortex, Sabrina's face was still puffy and red.

"Sabrina, what happened? Were you crying?" Sabrina nodded.

"Jeremy, I think we're all that's left. Everyone else was taken by the Heartless, except Agatha, but she's still…"

"Sabrina, what's been happening?" Sabrina explained to him everything that had happened, starting with waking up in the middle of the night, up until now. Then she explained her fears that this might be a human city.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Jeremy said. He was, in fact, worried about Sabrina after her fight with the giant Darkside. How could she have faced it alone? She could have been killed!

"We'll just have to stay on our toes. Watch for any humans with guns," Sabrina said, but the last part was drowned out by a loud _BANG _that rang through the air. Sabrina immediately drew her sword and ran towards the sound.

"Dammit, Sabrina! Don't-" Sabrina stopped, looking around the side of a wall. There stood a man with long brown hair and in a black leather jacket, holding the biggest gun Sabrina had ever seen. The long nose of the weapon that the lead droplet shot out of was a long blade, but it seemed it could still shoot. He, and the boy, about her age, crumpled in a heap next to a wall about three yards away were definitely human.

Angered that he could kill someone so young, Sabrina lunged, sword tilted for a killing stroke to the throat, wings giving her speed through the air. The man was faster than she thought. He blocked, and Sabrina pushed off with her sword, flaring her wings. That was supposed to unnerve humans. It did. He gasped and stumbled back a step, then caught himself. He jumped forward, catching her side with the flat of his blade. He threw her into a wall. Sabrina was trying to get up with a bleeding side when she saw the point of the blade aiming at her heart. He'd outmaneuvered her.

"Now," he said, lowering the blade, "why the heck did you attack me?" Sabrina hauled herself up using the bricks for leverage, looking him straight in the eye. She was pleased to find that they were the same height.

"You killed, or at least hurt, that boy over there. I couldn't let you just walk away." The man's eyes narrowed and then returned to their regular size as if with sympathy, although his hard face never changed.

"You fought me to avenge the boy? All I did was knock him out. For reasons I will keep to myself." The man's gaze turned to her wings. "What _are _you? Certainly not human." Sabrina scowled.

"I should hope not. I'm a drakin, sir. Ancient lore describes us as the offspring of a warrior princess and a dragon king of lore. Perhaps you've heard of us?" The man shook his head.

"I'm not of this world, and I'm sure you aren't, either. Your world wasn't devoured by the darkness, was it? Or did you just stumble in here?" Sabrina turned her gaze down to her feet.

"I really don't know. Our town's witch told me to fly into the vortex with… Jeremy!" Sabrina turned and ran, suddenly remembering that she'd left him alone. How foolish was she?

The man just looked on and shook his head. He turned back to the boy. The boy, with strange spiky hair, wearing blue jeans, a black shirt, and a gray knit hooded jacket. He alone held the key to their survival, the key that could defeat the darkness.

Sabrina sprinted back to the clearing, finding Jeremy, of course, surrounded by Heartless. He had created some kind of shield of wind around him, keeping them from attacking. Sighing, Sabrina whipped out her sword, slicing through the awful things surrounding him. Once the monsters had been dispatched, Jeremy let down his shield, frowning.

"You left _again_! When are you going to learn to stay put?" Sabrina just shrugged. They walked back to the front of the shop were Sabrina and the man had fought, just in time to see the man carry the boy away. Sabrina could only see one part of the boy; the giant key he held in his hand.

**Okay… Next chappie comin' up! You guys will be caught up with how far I'e written!**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII**

Sora seemed to float in a world of nothingness for the longest time. So long that it was like he had been nowhere else, he had never known anyone else… Until a voice cut through the darkness, the nothingness.

"Are you okay?" He opened his eyes to slits. Could it be? Could it really be Kairi, here with him again? Opening his eyes, he saw her face, clear as day. It couldn't be any one else.

"Kairi…" He muttered sitting up.

"Kairi?" Kairi's voice seemed to change to an older, snappier version of itself. The image of her was replaced by a picture of a woman whose face was indeed similar, but totally different. Her hair was black as night, bangs held up by a headband. A light cream scarf was loosely wrapped around her neck. She took a step back and Sora could see her incredibly short green sleeveless shirt and, again, incredibly short cream shorts.

"I think you hit him a little to hard on the head, Squall," she said over her shoulder. Behind her was the man that had attacked him. Sora was about to jump up with his Keyblade, until he realized that it was no longer in his possession.

"That's Leon," the man said, turning his glance to the woman. She just shrugged.

"I'm Yuffie," she said.

"Sora," Sora replied. Squall, or Leon, or whatever his name was, walked over to the bed that Sora now sat in.

"Those thing that were following you were called Heartless," Yuffie said. "It turns out that they were tracking you through the Keyblade. We had to take it away."

"I _know_ they're called Heartless," Sora said, angrily. "I know they steal people's hearts. But why are they after me, specifically?"

"Because," Leon said, holding up the key, "they are afraid of the Keyblade." The Keyblade instantly vanished from Leon's hand to Sora's. Sora smirked.

"The Keyblade," Yuffie went on, "is the only thing that can stop the darkness, and the Heartless created from within it." Just then, they all started and turned slowly. Someone, or something, was pounding at the door.

Sabrina and Jeremy had somehow managed to follow the man all the way to the Hotel in the Second District, mostly by flying. They didn't notice the puff of black smoke that followed them all the way there. Finally, they had arrived at a door to their suite on a small balcony. Sabrina pounded on the door, not expecting the man to get out his big gun and aim it out the door when he opened it.

"Put that away before you poke someone's eye out!" She shouted angrily. "I wanna talk to the Key Bearer!"

"Leon, who's here?" Yuffie stuck her head around the door to see a very angry Sabrina, wings instinctively stretched out to maximum capacity to make her self look bigger and more menacing.

"WHAT THE HE-"

"Listen, I'm not here to tell you my species and why the heck I have wings," Sabrina said, tapping her foot. "I've had about enough to do with humans for my life time."

Leon, in the least likely way possible, looked amused. "If you've had enough to do with humans, I do hope you weren't hoping to join up with the Key Bearer. He's human, too."

"Yes, which is why I'd like to get introductions done as soon as possible. They're awkward." Sora got up off his bed to get a better look at the girl on the other side of the door. Before he realized it was happening, a Heartless, one of the knight ones, smashed the window and attacked him. He was on the ground before he could do anything. It was about to try and get a grip on his heart when a girl, hair jet black against her pale face giving her the look of a vampire, blood red wings not helping, was upon it and cut it in two with a sword. She sheathed it, holding out her hand to him.

"I'm Sabrina," she said.

"Sora," Sora said, gripping her hand. She hauled him up to his feet.

"I've been looking for you. I, well, Jeremy and I," Sabrina said, nodding to a pale faced boy with blonde hair and blue dragon wings like hers, "want to help you get rid of the Heartless."

**That's all! You guys can have whatever you want to eat, plus a Fairy Harp, Oathkeeper, Oblivion, and One Winged Angel keychains. And a Keyblade if you don't have one! Also, you get a glass cup with your favorite KH character on it with two bags of either milk chocolate or dark chocolate M&M's ®. Seeya next Monday!**


	9. Chapter IX

**I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date… Sorry about the wait! **

Sonic 101: It's okay, and glad you saw that! Too bad I have to tear them apart…

ellenh92: Yes ! I mean, how else would he get white hair?

Aeshma-Daeva: Wait! No! Don't take over the world! 0o Poor little Heartless… What am I saying? Who says 'poor' and 'Heartless' in the same sentence?

**Um… Butterscotch and banana cream pie for everyone! And… Hmm…Either a Maleficent or Ansem Halloween costume! Yeah… I'm getting desperate…**

**Chapter IX**

Sora really didn't know what to say. How could he? He was in another world, chased by strange creatures, wielding a strange weapon, and someone comes up and asks to join him. Two someones, both with dragon wings. What was he supposed to say?

"Sure, I guess," he said. "Although, I really have no idea what I'm doing." Sabrina shrugged.

"That's okay. Neither do I." Sabrina grinned.

"You know," Jeremy said, joining in, "They say two heads are better than one. So three heads would be better still, right?"

"Sorry to interrupt," Leon said, scowling, "but we need to find the root of the Heartless. They're being controlled by something." Sora nodded, grinning.

"Let's go!"

In the alley, Leon split up with them. The group went off into the Second District, heading for the third. As Jeremy had said, it seemed the most likely place. Sabrina, eventually growing impatient with the running, grabbed the back of Sora's shirt and took off, Jeremy following. Needless to say, they got to the Third District a lot quicker, although Sora yelled about being dangled about twenty feet in the air.

The three landed and looked around. Nothing seemed different.

"What should we-" Sabrina began until something hit them from above. Two somethings, actually.

Sabrina instantly wriggled out of the pile, jumping up with sword drawn. There, on top of Sora and Jeremy, was what looked like a humanish duck and dog. The duck was short with bright white feathers, wearing a blue ensemble, completed with a blue hat with a zipper. The dog wore a mainly green outfit, but with light brown pants and floppy hat.

"Who the hell are you?" Sabrina snarled, sword at the ready. The two looked down to see Sora's out stretched hand, holding the Keyblade.

"The Key!" They both said, ignoring Sabrina, until she stuck her sword tip right next to the duck's left eye.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She growled again.

XXXX

Once Sabrina was calmed down and everyone was introduced, they found that Donald and Goofy, the duck and the dog, were also looking for Sora, just like Sabrina and Jeremy. Sabrina and Donald, however, were still wary. It was obvious, since they both glared at one another.

Still, the group stepped on to go search the Third District. They had just reached the middle of the district when the ground under them began to shake. They watched as the tiles that made up the floor began to rise, making a cage that even Sabrina and Jeremy would have trouble getting out of because soldier Heartless appeared on top of each raised block. Finally, the rumbling stopped, and yet more soldiers appeared in front of the group. It wasn't long before they were all beaten. For a minute, nothing happened.

"That was too easy," Sora said, glancing warily at the soldiers on the wall. Then, the floor began to rumble again. From seemingly no where, purple and silver iron gauntlets and boots appeared, flexing, stomping, and spinning while floating. Then, a purple helmet like that with a suit of armor appeared, it, too, floating and spinning, finally, an armored torso appeared, purple with the Heartless sign emblazoned across the chest. It was the giant Heartless called Guard Armor. Sabrina was the only one ready for its first attack, everyone else staring. The right gauntlet shot forward in a fist and Sabrina jumped up to meet it, deflecting it harmlessly away until the left foot rose up above them. This time, Sora jumped up to meet it, leaping higher than he ever had before. He not only deflected, but whirled the Key around, striking the boot again and again while staying in the air a moment longer. Then he jumped backwards, the boot barely deterred and striking down next to him. They all instantly started fighting, Sora and Goofy, who fought with a fighting shield, each battling a boot while Sabrina fought off both gauntlets. Jeremy and Donald, who was also a mage, were combining magics against the torso and head. Slowly, each body part was defeated, blowing up into black smoke, until only the torso and head remained. Both Jeremy and Donald were exhausted, magic used up for the moment, leaving the three fighters. Combined, they swiftly beat the last and strongest part of the Heartless. It finally disappeared, shaking, and blew up into millions of pieces. Both Sabrina and Sora noticed, however, that it did not blow up into black smoke, but it was gone.

The group of five looked around them, the walls no shorter and the Soldiers still waiting.

"Crap," Sabrina said.

"I hoped they'd be gone," Sora agreed. They still had to get out.

"Well," Jeremy said, flexing his wings, "only one thing for it. We'll have to fly."

Jeremy, who was less physically exhausted than Sabrina, flew with Donald and Goofy, while Sabrina and Sora took the rear and covered them. Once high enough, they'd be out of rang for the things, but they had to get there first.

Jeremy shot up, weaving and diving through the Heartless, easily making it through. Sabrina didn't have the energy to follow suit, so she and Sora had to fight off the Heartless as she climbed so that they wouldn't overwhelm her. The last one fell off when they were so high that it burst when it hit the ground. The two grinned and flew forward to catch up with the rest of they're group who were halfway to the First District.

**Gosh! Tell me what you guys want when you R&R!**


	10. Chapter X

**Hey! Sorry about the wait. Just imagine how it was for the other people… I'm just now updating my other stories since I came back. Oh, well. **

Justapersonwhollikedthisstory: Okaygladyoulikedit. Here'sanotherchapter.

Sonic101: I am trying to make them longer. The first couple chapters weren't bad, but…

MewMewPower: They will come in soon enough… Uh, actually, they'll come in when they do in the game. I really don't know what happened to them up until part, uh, seven, I think. Something like that. 0o

Aeshma-Daeva: Uh, they did make it. Okay, I am. **licks story**

**That's it! See you after the chappie!**

**Part Four: Wonderland**

**Chapter X**

"You guys did a great job getting rid of that Heartless," Yuffie said, grinning. All five of them stood there, Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith seeing them off.

"Here, before I forget…" Aerith took out a small sack, giving it to Sora. He looked inside, seeing small blue and yellow coins. Money?

"Spend it as you see fit." Okay, money.

"Look out for each other," Leon said. "Don't forget who your true friends are." They all nodded.

"Don't leave until you're sure you have everything you need," Yuffie told them. Then the three walked away, waving.

"We can use our Gummi ship to go to other worlds," Goofy said. "That's how we got here." The other three looked at each other.

"Gummi ship?"

"That's right." Donald nodded. "It's the only way to go from world to world." Sora's eyes widened.

"I gotta see this."

"Okay, but you gotta smile while on it. That's the ship's fuel." Again, quizzical looks from the other three, but they continued on. Donald and Goofy led them through the big double doors at the front of the First District.

They found themselves in what looked a little like a docking bay. There were two ships there, one looking brand new and all yellow and red, the other older and seemingly falling apart. It didn't look like anyone had used it for a while.

"Which is yours?" Sabrina asked, glancing warily at the older Gummi. Donald nodded to the newer one.

"Don't know whose that belongs too. Been there since we got here." They all started filing into ship, Sabrina taking one last look at the strange abandoned ship. She shrugged and went inside.

The inside wasn't exactly what Sora had been expecting, but it was definitely bigger inside, not to mention homey. In one corner was a set of a sofa and two arm chairs and a T.V. set complete with speakers, PS2 (of course. 0), and a stack of games and DVD's. To one side of that was a door that apparently led to a bathroom. On the other side of the ship was the cockpit, complete with light-up buttons, tons of levers, a steering wheel, and some swivel chairs with arm rests and seat belts. Three chairs, to be exact. Donald took the pilot's chair, Goofy took co-pilot, and Sora hurried to the last chair.

"What about us?" Sabrina asked, scowling, her head over Sora's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot…" Donald pushed a couple buttons and two trapdoors opened up right under Sabrina and Jeremy, both falling into one of the chairs that came out. The floor closed below them.

"Whoa," Jeremy said, a bit shocked. Then, the seat belts snapped out and clicked into place.

"Fasten your seatbelts, boys and girl," Donald said. Sabrina rolled her eyes. "We're off!" The engine roared to life, only to die down again. Donald turned around and saw three faces; one agitated, one still shocked, and one curious. Not one smiling face.

"Uh, guys…"

"Oh, right." All three forced a smile. Donald revved up the engine again, and this time, they really were off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Grrrr…" Donald was glaring into space. Why the heck did he agree to bring kids along?

"I'm not a kid," Sabrina said, grinning and sticking her tongue out.

"Who said you were?"

"Oh, no one. But you were thinking it." Donald rolled his eyes, somehow still smiling. Goofy, Sora, and Jeremy had thankfully fallen asleep, but that was when the girl in the back with the blood red wings decided to jabber and _annoy_ him. He hated kids. Having nephews were bad enough, but at least they weren't teenagers yet.

"Are we there yet?" She was starting over. Again. This time, Donald stayed silent.

"Are were there yet?" Pause. "Are we there yet?" Pause. "Are we there yet, are we there yet, are we th-"

"NO! NOW SHUT UP!"

"O-okay." In reality, Sabrina was grinning. It was always fun to annoy people.

"Aaare weeee theeeere yeeeet…" She sang. Donald squinted outside, eyes catching something strange. A world!

"Yes, we are," Donald said, smiling genuinely for the first time since the trip began. "Thank you, God!"

"Whoa, really?" Sabrina leaned to the side, the big pink and green planet coming into view. Her grin widened.

"Jeremy! Sora! We're here!" The two boys woke up groggily, as did Goofy, from the yelling. Once Jeremy was fully awake, he looked at Sabrina. She was way too happy.

"Oh, God, Sabrina you didn't-"

"Shut up, we're almost there!" They all watched the world approach. It was circular, as are most worlds, and on the top of it was a white flatish castle, surrounded by a hedge maze with a heart-shaped hedge arch. The bottom was mad of trees around a squatty house with a thatched roof that made it look like it was having a bad hair day. In between was a checkerboard of a darker and lighter shade of pink, each with a heart in the middle of the opposite shade of pink.

"Now that's weird…" Sora said.

"Welcome to Wonderland!" Donald announced happily. "And thank God we're here," he muttered under his breath.

Donald managed to find a spot to land in a lush, green, albeit plain looking, meadow.

"What're we supposed to do now?" Sora asked, confused. None of that stuff that they had seen from above was there.

"Hey, look!" Jeremy exclaimed, pointing behind them. There, were he was pointing was a white rabbit, but no ordinary rabbit. It was wearing a read overcoat and a yellow vest, a pair of small wire-rim glasses perched on his nose. In one front paw was a golden pocket watch, seeing as the rabbit was running on it's back legs.

"It's the white rabbit!" Sora exclaimed. Like most other kids, he'd seen the movie Alice in Wonderland. It hadn't occurred to him until now that this might be the same Wonderland. Besides, Goofy and Donald were there, right?

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" The white rabbit exclaimed.

"No time to say hello, goodbye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Now Sora was sure. Who _didn't_ know that dumb song?

The white rabbit hurriedly dived down a rabbit hole that Sora hadn't noticed until a moment before.

"Let's follow it!" He said, and, without thinking, jumped down the whole. The other four sighed. Sure, they didn't have a clue to what was going on, but they had to follow the Key Bearer. If the Key Bearer jumped down a hole, so did they. Which, of course, they did, each disappearing into the darkness below.

**Yay! Okay, I'm having an endy thing that's totally random… Okay, here it goes…**

**Camera turns on, you see Dragon (me)**

**Dragon**: Hi people! I'm Dragon, the author of this story, and this is, dun dun dun, Behind the Scenes! First off, my comp. **Screen shows a computer** Yeah, and this is RVDD. **Shows a doll that looks like Riku. He waves**

**RVDD**: Hi people! I'm the one and only Riku Voo-Doo Doll, RVDD for short. The only one simply because most people wouldn't want to make a Riku voo-doo doll. Anyway, I was magic or something and came alive after Dragon ripped my head off! **Camera turns to face Dragon**

**Dragon**: Uh, yeah, about that… I was mad 'cause he stole the Keyblade and made me fight with a wooden sword through part of Hollow Bastion, okay? Anyone would be mad. I'm still mad at Donald and Goofy. Anyway, on to Garret! **Camera turns and faces a girl wearing sunglasses with bat wings reading a book in brail**

**Garret**: **looks up** Hi. I'm Garret, a character from one of Dragon's other fan fics on another website. I'm here because she won't let me leave. Anyway, I'm part bat, have a rather nasty temper, I don't like Dragon, and I'm blind. Anything I missed?

**Dragon**: Echolocation.

**Garret**: Oh, yeah, I use echolocation to see. **Camera turns to Dragon**

**Dragon**: That's all for today, folks! R&R and come back soon! **Static**


	11. Chapter XI

**Hi, it's me again. I promise, this one is longer! It's almost four pages long! Well, okay, not so long, but it felt like it! 0o**

Sonic101: I am! Yay!

Jake: Wow, thanks!

**Cookies for everyone because I can't think of something better!**

**Chapter XI**

Sora felt the air rush past his face, eyes straining to see in the pitch-black tunnel. Slowly, it began to seem like he wasn't even falling anymore, until the light grew below him. He could see Donald and Goofy falling with him, slowly, but Sabrina and Jeremy were nowhere to be found. They finally touched down and watched as the rabbit sped past. Running after it, they rounded a corner, but found the other two in their party instead, investigating a door.

"It won't open," Jeremy said abruptly, Sabrina straining trying to open it.

"How did you get here so fast?" Jeremy grinned and pointed at his blue wings.

"Wings, mate. Fall faster, land easier." Sora shrugged.

"Lemme try the door." Sora found a keyhole in the front. The Keyblade was instantly in his hands. Somehow, just the very presence unlocked the door because it came right open. Two smaller doors were behind it, which also opened, and, although the first door was just big enough for Goofy, they all managed to fit without bending down. They found themselves in a room seemingly made of shades of pink and white. Sora wasn't very sure that he liked it already.

It didn't really have much to look at, other than a bed, a fireplace, a small corner table, and two low to the ground striped red and pink chairs. On the opposite side of the room was a large pink curved space on the wall that looked like it might have been a door, but with a smaller brown door to one side of the bottom. Be sides the main things that most people would notice immediately, there also seemed to be objects painted onto the floor and walls. Mostly, they were decorations, like candles on the wall, a flower, a pot. In the middle of the floor, however, was decorated with a white table and matching chair.

"How bizarre…" Sora muttered.

"You can say that again," Sabrina replied, nodding.

Just then, the white rabbit ran around their shoes, much smaller than he had been before. Just big enough to get through the smaller door. The group ran across the room after him as he disappeared. Sora crouched down to look at the door. There was definitely something about this that reminded him about something from the movie, although he couldn't put his finger on it. Of course, he hadn't seen the movie since he was ten.

"Now, how did he get so small?" Sora murmured to himself. To his surprise, someone answered, namely the doorknob. Yawning, it blinked and said, "Oh, do you have to be so loud? I was sleeping."

"Good mornin'," Goofy said good-naturedly, as if he could talk any other way.

"Good _night_," it replied, yawning again. "I need a little more sleep."

"Wait!" Sabrina exclaimed, pushing Sora out of the way. "How do we get small?"

"Try the bottle," it said, again yawning, and motioned towards the table on the floor with its nose. This time, it did go back to sleep, snoring softly. With a puff of white smoke, the table and chair rose from the floor, as did the bottles on top of it, and became three dimensional.

Sora walked over to it, picking up both bottles. One was orange, the other blue, and the blue one said 'Drink Me,' while the orange one said 'Eat Me'. Sora immediately put down the orange bottle for the more practical one, unsure of how to eat a liquid.

"Well," he said, "no hurt in trying." He was about to drink it when it was snatched out of his hand.

"Actually, there is," Sabrina said, shaking the bottle and making the liquid inside slosh around. "It could be poisoned. We can't have the Key Bearer dying, now can we?" Sora rolled his eyes.

"And you're a little paranoid."

"You're only paranoid if you're wrong," Sabrina said, "which is why I rather hope I am." She took a sip of the bottle. For a second, nothing happened, and then finally, she began to shrink. At first, she thought she really was dying, her bones seeming to move at odd angles while they shrunk, but it didn't hurt. Eventually, she was barely as big as the bottle she had drunk from. Being as strong as she was, she took hold of the bottle and flapped her wings furiously, trying to gain altitude where there were no breezes. Easier said than done. Eventually, she managed to land on Sora's hand, bottle and all.

"There ya go, Sora!" She shouted so that he could hear her. She jumped off his hand, gliding down to the door, only to find that it wouldn't open. By this time, Sora was halfway through shrinking and Jeremy was about to take a sip. She flew at his had, screeching for him to stop.

"We have to find another way! The doorknob is asleep!" Jeremy nodded in acknowledgement. Sora had finally shrunk all the way. Sabrina let herself drop, softening her fall with her wings, and ran to Sora.

"We have to find another way through, on this level." The two squinted around, looking for openings. There were a few on other parts of the wall, but Sora didn't want to risk them, since they were high up. Not everyone could fly. He began to look along the same wall as the small door, and found that there was a small door way hidden behind the bed. Sabrina, by now getting tired of flying back and forth, relayed the message. Goofy walked over to the bed.

"Ya mean this one?" He kicked it lightly, but with just enough force to send it forward into the wall, becoming a painting. Everyone, big or small, gaped at Goofy, then at the bed, and finally back at Goofy. He just shrugged and said, "Ahyuck."

At last, everyone shrunk them selves and walked through the dark doorway. They were almost immediately assaulted by bright light, squinting. They were surrounded by hedge walls, the way blocked by soldiers, or at least Sora thought they were soldiers, until his eyes widened and he remembered what the soldiers for the Queen of Hearts looked like. Cards.

Each card was either a Heart or a Spade, Hearts carrying spears, Spades axes. They're eyes covered, if they did have eyes, anyway, by hoods of the corresponding color of their suit. They didn't seem exactly friendly, either. They parted, revealing a courtroom of a kind that seemed to be lacking a jury box. Also, the witness stand not only lacked a chair but was also in front of the judge. The whole court lacked everyone, in fact, except for the judge, a large, scary looking woman that Sora vaguely recognized as the Queen of Hearts, and a girl with blonde hair wearing a baby blue dress, an apron, and many petticoats. Alice.

Suddenly, the white rabbit darted towards the courtroom from some where to their right, despite all the time it took them to find the opening. He ran up a curling flight of stairs, pulling out a small trumpet and blew a short tune.

"Court is now in session!" He rasped loudly, huffing and puffing. The Queen shot a short glare at him, then turned to Alice, who seemed as outraged as a polite European girl could be, which was shocked.

"I'm on trial! But why?"

"The Queen of Hearts, presiding," the rabbit said. The Queen looked intently at the girl, as if studying, then finally said, "There's no doubt about it. It was her. And why?" She snickered to her self, gazing evilly at the little girl. "Because I say so, that's why!"

"That's absolutely ridiculous!" Alice exclaimed, albeit politely. "Just because you're the queen doesn't give you the right to be so, so mean!" The cards gasped, as did the white rabbit. The Queen's face turned beet red.

"Don't you think we should help her?" Sora said.

"Yeah, this is a rather one sided court," Sabrina agreed.

"Yeah, but," Donald began.

"That would be muddling," Goofy finished.

"Meddling!"

"Right!"

"Even if it could mean the death of another person?" Sora said, knowing very well what Alice's punishment would be.

"Death?" The other four all said, staring.

"Don't be ridiculous," Jeremy said, half smiling. "They wouldn't-"

"So, the verdict." The queen looked around at her subjects present. "I find her guilty of assault and attempted theft of my heart." The group of five all gasped. Heartless!

"Off with her head!" Sora looked grimly smug at the faces of the others. Without another word, Sora shot out past the guards, Sabrina close behind. Jeremy, Donald, and Goofy, however, were stuck back, not moving as quickly.

"Stop!" Sora exclaimed, skidding to a stop, Sabrina an imposing figure next to him. "She didn't do it!"

"How _dare_ you interrupt my court!" she exclaimed, face turning red again. She calmed down a little, then asked, "Well, who did do it?"

"The Heartless!" The Queen sniffed at them, obviously not believing him.

"Never heard of them. Have you any proof?"

"Well, no…" The Queen scowled. Alice was apprehended and shoved into a human sized birdcage, locked in without another word.

"Then find proof, or you _and_ your friends over there will lose their heads as well!" Sora watched as Goofy, Donald, and Jeremy were brought up in chains. He bit his lip. What had he gotten them into?

* * *

"I don't even know what kind of proof to look for!" He and Sabrina had been wandering in the Locust Forest, rightly named for the giant, tree-like locusts surrounding them.

"Don't worry," Sabrina said, trying to be positive. "We'll find something." In fact, her mind was racing, trying to figure out a way to save Sora as well as Jeremy and the others, who could obviously not get themselves out, but was failing.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by strange laughter that Sora identified as the Cheshire Cat. Sure enough, a body-less grin floated around them, finally forming a head and then the body of a purple and red violet striped cat.

"Poor Alice," he said, relaxing on one of the many locusts. "Soon to lose her head. You and your friends, too. What a shame, such loss of young blood."

"Do you know where proof would be?" Sora asked hopefully. The Cheshire Cat mocked looking shocked.

"Why of course! The Cheshire Cat knows all, but does not always tell." He paused, seemingly for effect. "The way to the proof is tricky and goes part way through the forest, but is not here. Don't open it until you need to! A prize if you manage to find it." The Cat's grin widened, and then it disappeared.

"Well, that was strange," Sabrina said, frowning. "Should we trust him?"

"Do we have a choice?" With that, they began to explore. It wasn't long until Sora came upon a large yellow flower.

"Now, what's this…" He touched it gently, and it began to talk.

"Give me a potion, and I'll make you big." Sora blinked. He had enough potions, anyway, so he took one out of his pocket and gave it to the flower, pouring it over it's petals. The flower shook slightly, dust blowing off and covering Sora. He began to grow, until he almost hit the top of the forest, which seemed to have ceiling.

"Gah!" He exclaimed, and Sabrina came running. After the initial shock, she fluttered up and landed on his shoulder, looking like a fairy with red dragon wings and was much more muscular than any he had seen on T.V.

"What did you think you were doing?" She exclaimed, high pitched, in his ear.

"I thought it might help." Sora took a step forward, accidentally stepping on a tree stump. The stump went down into the ground, another locust popping up.

"That was weird…" Sora said. He looked to one side and saw a thick stalk. As he walked forward, the Keyblade appeared and the stalk said, "Hit me!" Stunned, Sora did so. The stalk spun, revealing a branch with a fruit. He picked it and took a bit, not exactly knowing why, and bit into it. He shrunk, the fruit disappearing. Sabrina jumped off his shoulder and flew over to the new locust, flittering to another one jumping distance away from it.

"Hey!" She said. "An opening!" Sora crawled up some mushrooms and jumped onto some locusts, realizing just how weird this was. He jumped over to where Sabrina was.

"Cool," he said, and jumped through. Sabrina rolled her eyes and followed.

* * *

Sora and Sabrina found themselves on a water spout in the Bizarre Room, as they had started to call it. A little ways away was a shelf with a small pink box on top.

"You think that's it?" Sora asked. It was just barely close enough for him to jump to.

"Maybe." Sabrina fluttered under the drop, motioning for him to jump.

"I'll catch you if you fall!" Sora nodded, stepped back, and took a running jump. For a second, he didn't think he'd make it, but he managed to grab the side and pull himself up. Panting as Sabrina landed next to him, he picked up the box and hugged it to his chest. Then, he heard clapping. Turning, he saw the Cheshire Cat.

"Good job, you two," he said. "As I promised." The Cat snapped his fingers, and Sora felt a very cool breeze rush over him.

"What did you do!" Sabrina exclaimed harshly.

"Just gave him a chance. Toodle-loo." The Cat disappeared, and Sora shivered. Looking down, he finally realized something.

"Uh, Sabrina, how are we supposed to get outta here?" Sabrina grinned.

"Make like birds and fly, I guess."

**No endy thing because it took me so long to type this. 0o Sorry.**


	12. Chapter XII

**God, this was a friggin' monster to write. groans It took FOR-EV-ER. Very time consuming. It was 1914 words! I'm afraid you guys will have to wait a little while for another chapter. I can't do another like this anytime soon. Olympus Coliseum will probably be all one chapter because it's so short.**

**Sonic 101: **As you can see, he knew a little more than the rest. And heck no! Not after this chapter!

**Jake: **Glad you like it! It gets more different as you read on…

**Chapter XII**

"Here's your evidence," Sora said, arms crossed and glaring squarely at the Queen. He stood in the Witness stand, Sabrina standing behind him like a big, scary bodyguard. The Queen just yawned.

"Guards, present _my_ evidence." A red card rushed forward, a pink box like theirs in his hand. He sat it down next to their own in front of the Witness stand before scurrying back to his place.

"It would take too long to look at both," the Queen said nonchalantly, inspecting her fingernails. She shot a bored look at Sora.

"Pick one."

Sora stepped off the Witness stand and glared at the boxes. As he had watched the Queen, he had noticed one of the Guards switching the boxes around, and he had no idea if what was in the Queen's evidence box would help at all. Taking a deep breath, he picked one and opened the lid. Out popped a soldier heartless. It reacted quickly, jumping at the Queen, but Sora was quicker. He sliced it in two with the Keyblade in midair.

"What was that!" The Queen exclaimed, looking around frantically.

"There's your proof," Sora said. "Alice is innocent."

"Anyone who defies the Queen is guilty! Guards!" The red and black cards surged forward, but Sabrina was quicker, landing in front of Sora and parrying flailing axes and spears.

"Sora! Go free Alice and the others!" Sora was quick to comply, taking the Keyblade and chopping through the cuffs binding Jeremy, Donald, and Goofy. He then ran to Alice's cage, throwing back the red iron curtain to reveal… Nothing.

"Alice! Where did she go!" He exclaimed. The Queen, all the cards, even Sabrina turned to look.

"Go find her, or it's off with ALL of your heads!" Everyone ran out quick, leaving the angry Queen. Sora and Co. once again found themselves in the Lotus Forest, only this time everyone was there.

"Wow…" Donald said, stunned by the sheer size of everything. Suddenly, a nearby pink flower burst open, sending a huge boulder shooting out. The group all backed up. A familiar laugh met Sora's ears.

"The Cheshire Cat!" Both Sora and Sabrina exclaimed at the same time. Sure enough, the familiar cat appeared.

"Poor, poor Alice," he said, grinning all the while. "Whisked away by the darkness."

"Who are you-" Jeremy began, but Sabrina cut him off.

"Where is she?"

"Left the forest, I'm afraid. I won't tell which way." His grin widened.

"How can we find her?"

"The darkness is in the upside down room. How do you find it? Try turning on the light." The cat slowly faded until nothing remained but his devious smile, which then blinked out of existence.

* * *

"Hey, look at this!" Everyone had been searching the entire forest when Jeremy shouted. They all rushed to his side.

"A doorway!" There was a black gap between the giant blades of grass, revealing a black tunnel. Jeremy walked through, and the rest followed. On the other side of the tunnel was a brown wooden fence with the gate hanging open. Intrigued, the group hurried on to find a small clearing.

Stairs led down to the grass floor. Right in front of them was a long table, upon which were a mottled array of teacups, all different colors and very few matching. In the very center was a teapot, inside which was a sleepy mouse.

At the far end was a painting of the Mad Hatter and the March Hare, both looking extremely unhappy. To one side of the painting was a small card that read, 'Have a very merry unbirthday!' Finally, to the other side of the table was a squatty little house with a thatched roof and a weird looking door. Sora couldn't understand it. Where were the real Mad Hatter and March Hare? Unless… He glanced back at the picture, and quickly looked away. The eyes were moving.

What could have happened? Sora wasn't sure. He felt a chill run down his spine.

"Why don't we go on through that door?" He asked impatiently, and rushed inside the small house. The others quickly followed. Sora gasped as he walked out. It looked like an upside down version of the Bizarre Room, but made to look different. There were ramps that you could jump from to reach tables with lamps… The Cheshire Cat's words came rushing back to him. Upside down room… Turn on the light… It fit!

Sora ran up one of the ramps as he heard the familiar sound of Heartless popping up.

"Cover me!" He shouted over his shoulder.

At the top, he took a running leap to the small table, barely making it as he threatened to topple over the side after landing. When he finally caught his balance, he looked at the lamp. How was he supposed to turn it on? A small red Heartless appeared through the glass of the lamp and could apparently float. Sora stared at it quizzically until the little red hat that it was wearing began to spin, creating a wheel of fire. Sora ducked as the fire was let loose. It went right through the lamp, lighting it, and over Sora's head, slightly burning his hair. Sora then ran to the other side of the lamp and dispatched the strange Heartless. Looking at the lamp, he thought, smiling, that was easy! He heard familiar laughter and turned to look at the other lamp, upon which the Cheshire cat was laying.

"Good, good," he said, "but not bright enough. Try one more." The cat disappeared, and Sora again jumped to the next one. The problem was, how would he light it?

As he stood next to it, wondering what to do, a blast of fire flashed just inches from his face, lighting the lamp. He looked down to see Donald pointing his wand at the lamp. Sora grinned as again the laughter returned.

"The darkness has shone itself in this room, but in another part. It might go after that doorknob, too," the Cheshire Cat said before again disappearing. Sora navigated his way back to the ground.

"What did the Cat say?" Donald asked.

"I guess we have to go to the Bizarre Room," he answered. They navigated their way back through the deserted tearoom, the Lotus Forest, the Queen's courtyard, and finally back to the familiar Bizarre Room.

"Now what, ahyuck?" Goofy asked. They heard the familiar laughter, yet again, and the Cheshire Cat appeared on the table.

"A better view up here!" He called. The group scrambled up to the tabletop, some flying, some having to jump from the chair to the table.

"Now what?" Sabrina asked. The Cheshire Cat grinned bigger than they had yet to see him smile.

"Are your hearts prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!" The Cheshire Cat's laughter rang in their ears as he blinked out of existence. The worst?

Then, with no warning at all, it appeared. A gigantic Heartless, taller than the table, stood before them. It's head looked to be made of strangely shaped Legos with two eyes and a mouth on each piece. They were variegated, one red, one black. It had long, floppy arms made of folded and cut paper, somehow bearing the weight of two flaming batons, juggling them all the while. Its legs were made of what might have been drinking straws, or, Sora thought with disgust, red and black bones. Each leg had two sides, one bent before the Heartless and the other sticking out behind. They were so perfectly aligned that you wouldn't notice this from the front. Its feet looked like someone had whacked off two axe heads and decided to use them as feet on this mottled creature.

"How do we beat _that_?" Jeremy breathed. Sabrina, on the other hand, jumped into the air- only to be smacked back down by a baton, slightly singed.

"Stupid Heartless," she muttered. She ran to the other side of the table and jumped into the air, gliding around the table to attack from behind. Jeremy followed.

"What do we do?" Donald asked. Sora, suddenly realizing he had the Keyblade, grasped it tighter, then ran to the edge of the table and leaped, aiming for the thing's chest. Before he got there, he was knocked away by a baton and sent spiraling into the air. His back hit the tiled floor, and he was amazed it wasn't broken. He did, however, hear a screech of "YOU _IDIOT_" coming from behind the monster.

Wincing as he stood up, Sora saw that it was suddenly right on top of him. He ran to the chair, trying to escape the very sharp feet, and jumped. He pulled himself up and leaped to the table just as a foot came crashing down on the chair. With a puff of smoke, it returned to the floor. Sora grabbed the edge and hauled himself up, forlornly thinking that he'd never have done that without a little incentive, like a giant monster trying to kill him. Back on the table, he shivered.

"Why don't you use the little trick I gave you?" Sora whirled around, seeing the Cat.

"What _was_ that, anyway?" Sora asked back.

"Why, magic, of course!" The word stuck in Sora's throat. Magic? Magic isn't real. Magic is only in books and movies.

"Ah, but aren't you in a movie **and** a book now, Sora?" Sora blinked, not only from realization, but also from shock. Could the Cat read his mind?

"When I want to. Now, about that magic…"

* * *

"Blizzard!" Sora yelled, putting all the force he could muster into it and aiming at the Heartless. A shot of blue fire erupted from the end of his Keyblade. It hit the thing, ice erupting all over its surface. It was frozen solid. Grinning, Sabrina, in the air, whacked its head, tipping it over. It broke into hundreds of pieces on the floor. Finally, everyone turned to Sora. He just shrugged, with a grin that rivaled the Cheshire Cat's.

"Where is Alice?" Sora asked the Cheshire Cat. For once, the grin lessened.

"Gone from this world. Whisked away, into the darkness." Sora's heart sank. Why did this always happen?

"There is, however, one more thing left for you to do." As if on cue, the Doorknob behind them yawned. They turned and saw that inside his mouth was a keyhole. The Keyblade jerked upward of its own accord, the tip glowing white, as was the keyhole. The Keyblade jerked to the side, and the light vanished with a 'click'.

"What just happened?" They all turned to look for the Cheshire Cat, except Goofy, but he was gone.

"Hey, lookit this!" They all turned back around to see Goofy holding a block of some kind.

"A Gummi block!" Donald exclaimed. Everyone looked at him strangely.

"They're used to make Gummi ships," he explained.

"But this un's different," Goofy said. They all looked at it closely. This is starting to get interesting, Sora thought.

R&R!


	13. Chapter XIII

**Chapter XIII: Olympus Coliseum **

Sora watched the stars flash past the window, but it no longer held the magic it did before Wonderland. Where was Alice? For that matter, where was Riku? Sora still had no idea whether Kairi was out there somewhere, or not on Earth, but the way it sounded, Earth wasn't there anymore.

And, he couldn't help thinking, maybe that was a good thing. There was always someone talking about how humans were slowly destroying the world. At least now they didn't have to take the blame.

"Whoa!" The ship lurched, and Sora was suddenly assaulted by small, furry brown things.

"Smile! SMILE DAMMIT!" One screamed in his ear, and Sora hurried to comply while the other pulled at the left side of his face. Sora could hear three sets of laughter from the other passengers and the pilot, Donald, sighing.

"I _told_ you to smile. That's just Chip 'n' Dale, the Gummi ship mechanics."

"Right we are!" The one in his ear said, rather loudly and squeaky. "And we won't have you ruin the engine by POUTING!" Sora scowled.

"I wasn't-" That's all he could say before two pairs of tiny hand pulled the edges of his mouth up.

"SMILE! No scowling!" They finally let go, and Sora made sure to keep smiling.

"Alright! Alright!" They jumped off his shoulders, and Sora could see that the one who had been shouting was none other than Chip.

"Good. Now KEEP that smile until we land."

"Alright…" Sora slouched back in the chair, glaring while smiling. The combination made him look evilly insane.

"Well, it's an improvement." They jumped off and scurried away, going to do whatever they did, and the rest of the occupants went back to whatever they where doing.

"Hey, Donald…"

"NO!"

"Oh, just making sure."

Finally, no one remained awake except Sabrina and Donald. Sabrina gave Donald a reprieve from her torturing and instead turned to look outside. She watched as hundreds and hundreds of stars flashed past. Each concealed yet another world.

Who came up with all these worlds, she wondered. Every one is so different. You look at Donald and Goofy's world, apparently seeming like the very center of all the worlds, and it was ruled by various cartoonish animals. Then, there was Sora's world. Dominated by humans, nothing opposed them. Everything, even the very laws of nature, they bent to their own uses. Finally, there was hers and Jeremy's, what Sora referred to as 'a medieval world, but with differences'. Sabrina had grown up believing humans would kill you in an instant, but Sora was definitely different. He was almost normal, yet in a strange way. Were only the humans in her world like that? Or were only the humans in Sora's world like him? Or, could humans be diverse, ranging on murderous insanity and normal. Sabrina shook her head. There was no reason to ask questions she couldn't answer. Maybe Sora knew? She turned to look at the other boy. He seemed naked to her, lacking wings to wrap around his shoulders as he slept. How did humans survive without wings? She could only imagine what he thought of her. She had always known there were wingless people, where Sora hadn't even known anyone like her existed. Did she look like a freak? Probably. What did he-?

Her thoughts were cut off by the slowing of the ship. Sora suddenly jolted awake, not realizing Sabrina's thoughts had been focusing upon him. He yawned and stared out the window. Before them was a world that resembled the Coliseum in Rome, with clouds whirling around a large building.

"Yet another world to explore…" Donald sighed. "And if the last one taught us _anything_, it was that we should give up this whole trip." He squawked in surprise when Sora patted his head.

"Lighten up, Donald. This one is sure to be better." They filed off the ship, making quite sure of their footing before stepping down. Before them was a giant set of double doors. They pushed through into a large, dusty courtyard with yet another set of doors at the opposite end. On either side of the doors were giant statues of muscular men wearing togas and brandishing swords.

"Well, this is pretty neat," Sora said. "Reminds me some what of ancient Rome, if nothing else." The others looked at him strangely before shaking their heads. More of his rambling that they didn't understand…

The strange group stepped forward, walking to the front doors and inside. Upon stepping inside, they found themselves crowded in one side of a tiny, badly lit room, the other occupied by a large pedestal and a small wooly man who apparently had horns and tiny hooves as feet. He appeared to be painting some kind of sign.

"Oh, glad you're hear," he said. "Couldja move that block over here?" They looked at one another before Sora decided to have a go at the pedestal. However, no matter how hard he pushed, he couldn't get it to budge.

"It's too heavy!" He complained, still attempting to move it.

"Now, when has that ever…" The goat man turned around and stared first at the struggling Sora, then at the others, eyes widening at the sight of Sabrina and Jeremy, specifically Sabrina.

"D-demons!"

"Oh, shut up," Sabrina snarled. "You ain't so normal yourself, goat-man."

"Phil," the goat-man, or Phil, corrected. "Anyways, you guys can't join the games." Sora, having finally given up on the block, looked at him with confusion.

"Games? What games?"

"THE Games!" He exclaimed. "The Games that come once a year that heroes from all over come to compete in! But, I can't let you join. You aren't heroes. You can't even move this." Phil proceeded to try and move the pedestal that Sora had tried to move, but failed worse than even him, if that was possible.

"Well, brawn isn't everything," he said, giving up. "But that doesn't change anything. You still aren't heroes. Heroes defeat monsters and evil and the like."

"Sora has beaten _tons_ of monsters!" Donald said, patting Sora's shoulder.

"Yeah! He's the _Keyblade Master_," Goofy added. While they argued over being heroes, Sabrina looked at the pedestal. It didn't look too heavy. She walked up to it, rubbing her hands together, and began to push. At first it didn't move, but it soon gave way, going forward much faster than Sabrina intended. It hit the opposite wall.

"Oops," Sabrina said while everyone turned to her. Their eyes all opened wide, except Jeremy's.

"Now look. You've gotten it stuck in a corner." He shook his head. Phil, a little startled, turned back to Sora.

"Well, I guess I can give you a chance. Let's see how you do on the training court." He led the group through a black doorway. The other side revealed a brightly lit arena surrounded by bleachers for spectators.

"Wow," Sora said.

"It ain't too special, but it works out okay. Now, for the training course." Phil went over to one wall where some buttons were. He pressed one, and platform and barrels rose from the bottom of the arena. He walked back over and pushed Sora forward.

"You've got a minute to break all them barrels. Starting… Now." Sora raced forward, first breaking the barrels on the lower platforms before working up to the higher ones. He easily finished before time was up. Phil nodded.

"Not bad, kid, but there's more." He pressed another button, creating a more complex set of platforms and barrels.

"It's still a minute. Go." Sora once again raced forward, hitting all the barrels in front of him. He thought he had finished until Sabrina shouted, "One more barrel! Above you!" Sora looked up. Sure enough, there was another. Gritting his teeth, he climbed onto a taller platform to reach the one above him and jumped for the last barrel. He did not make it, falling to the ground below and jolting his knees. A horn was blown, signaling the end of the time limit.

"Not too good there, kid. Go ahead, give it another try," Phil told him. Sora tried again and again, still missing the side of the platform by inches when he jumped. His whole body hurt from hitting the stone ground. Sora finally decided to try another tactic. He broke the rest of the barrels and climbed upon the other platform, like always. But instead of jumping, he pointed the Keyblade at the barrel above him and shot off a Blizzard. It hit the barrel, frozen shards of it flying into the air.

Sora jumped to the ground in triumph. Phil nodded.

"Good, good. Only this time, remember that real heroes don't rely upon magic." Sora glared and tried one last time. He imagined that each and every barrel was Phil, destroyed them faster than he had before. This time, he managed to grab the edge of the platform with the last barrel and demolished it with extra gusto.

"There," he huffed. "Now I did it."

"Yep, you did. Only, there's one thing. Ya see, you don't have a pass, so I can't let you in," Phil replied. Sora's face turned bright red with anger.

"Why you…! You made me do that, for, for noth-!" The others dragged him away and out into the main courtyard, where they sat on the steps.

"It's okay, Sora," Sabrina said, trying to be comforting. "We'll just go on to the next world." Sora sighed.

"Awww, rather a _stubborn _old goat, wouldn't you say?" Sora looked up. Someone walked out of the shadows, and Sora felt his mouth go dry. The man wore a long black and navy blue toga, his skin only a slightly lighter blue. He seemed to be muscular with a long chin and nose. His eyes seemed sunken in. His mouth, while he was grinning, had almost the opposite effect with dark blue lips and razor teeth. Long fingers were tipped with long gray fingernails. The most shocking feature of all, however, was his hair. It was leaping blue flames. With the site of this man, Sora immediately put everything together and saw that this was yet another Disney movie. The man was Hades, and he was in the movie Hercules.

Sora immediately felt his heart drop. Alice in Wonderland hadn't really had a villain, unless you count the idiot Queen. No, Hades was a full-fledged bad guy. Was Sora ready for this?

Sabrina glared at him with narrowed eyes. "Who are _you_?" She demanded to know.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there, dragon girl. Wait, let me guess. You want to enter the games, right?"

Sora nodded, but barely. He didn't want anything to do with _this_ particular God. He flinched when a cold hand was set on his shoulder.

"Well, then, have I got something for you." Hades held his other hand in front of Sora's face. With a flash of light, a small slip of paper appeared between his fingers. Sora blinked.

"A Pass?"

"You bet. And it's all yours." With another flash of light, the paper was in _Sora's_ hand. "Good luck." He turned and walked away. Donald and Sabrina glared at his back suspiciously while Sora gaped at the Pass. Why? What could Hades possibly gain by giving him a Pass?

"Don't use it, Sora." Sora was brought back to reality and looked at the speaker, Jeremy.

"That guy's bad news. The way he looked at you, I'm willing to bet he's somehow arranged something in the Games. You are just one part."

"Aw, c'mon, Jeremy, it's just for _fun_," was Goofy's obviously oblivious answer.

"Goofy, I'm not so sure that-" Donald began, but Sabrina's voice drowned his out. It was sharp, and although quiet, deadly serious.

"I don't care _who_ he is, I promise you, if you join those Games, I'll kill you myself, Sora." Sora looked into her yellow eyes for a moment, then shook his head. Whatever the consequences, Sora somehow felt he had to do this. He had to _prove_ himself in some way, show he wasn't just some idiot kid who got shoved into something he couldn't handle. Show everyone he was worthy to be the Keyblade Master, young or not. If he didn't take this risk, he knew he'd always consider himself a coward. He _had_ to.

"No, Sabrina. I'm going."

After a period of screaming, yelling, slapping, hiding, and other similar activities, the group split. Sabrina, red faced with anger, wanted no part of this escapade and was returning to the Gummi ship with Jeremy, who insisted upon making sure she didn't hurt herself. Sora, with a large, hand shaped red mark on his right cheek, walked into the room where they had first met Phil. He was still there, arranging a sign.

"We have a Pass," Sora announced. Phil whirled around and looked closely at the slip of paper.

"Yep, it's a genuine Pass. I guess you can enter, then." He looked again at the group.

"Hey, where did your dragon friends go? And how did you get that big mark-"

"Can we go ahead and go?" Sora said impatiently. He didn't really want to talk about the fight.

"Alright, alright. Anyway, you are just in time. The Games have just started." They walked out into the arena, as they had before. It looked exactly like it had before Phil had set up the platforms. As they walked over to the side lines, another man walked past. He wore all black clothes with a scarf covering most of his face. All you could see of it were blue eyes and his impossibly spiked blonde hair. Worn on his back was a sword with a blade as long as one and a half men. The blade was wrapped with bandages, giving it a dull appearance. Somehow, Sora guessed that it would be the exact opposite.

"A lot of weirdoes signed up this year," Phil mumbled. "Like that guy. Who knows, you might even fight him." Sora paled at even the thought.

Shortly after, Sora found himself in the arena for the first round. Before him was a mottled group of Heartless.

"I'd like to know how those Heartless managed to get a Pass," Donald mumbled. Phil started the round by pressing a button and brining up a force field all around the arena, most likely to catch stray magic. They beat the first of the Heartless with ease.

If nothing else, those easy battles against the Heartless that came round after round was a bonding experience between Goofy, Donald, and Sora. Sora had spent most of his time in Wonderland depending upon Sabrina, while Goofy and Donald, along with Jeremy, had been held captive. This gave him a chance to better understand their distinct fighting styles. Goofy tended to plow right into combat, while Donald was more of a sideline person, handing out potions and taking out enemies from afar. Sora came to depend upon them in those battles like he would Sabrina. So, by the last round, Sora was more exhilarated than tired. At least, until he saw who their opponent was.

It was the man with the big sword.

Sora stared shakily at him from across the arena. They had no chance. From the looks on the faces of Donald and Goofy, they didn't know this yet. Still, Sora would do his best. Before the force field went up, he drank a potion.

As soon as the round started, the man was moving. He inched slowly to the right at first. Goofy charged him with his shield held out, but was easily swatted to one side, like a gnat. Donald ran forward next in a fit of rage, Fire spells bouncing of here and there. The man hit him away as well.

All this time, Sora had been slowly backing up. Now, he jumped forward to meet the man, but was met faster. That sword hit him squarely in the chest, throuwing him backwards. Sora tried jumping to his feet in order to retaliate, but was held down again by the sword. How could this guy move so fast?

Sora looked past him for Donald and Goofy, but all he saw of them were their limp forms on either side of the arena.

"I-I yield," Sora stuttered. "I give up. You win!"

"Not yet," the man said in a cold voice. The cold blade touched Sora's throat, and he knew Sabrina had been right. This guy was going to kill him, and there was nothing he could do about it. He closed his eyes, waiting for the final stroke.

It never came.

He opened one eye a crack. The man had backed away, the sword at his side. He was shaking his head.

"I… I can't do it." Out of nowhere, a giant black paw smashed down on the man.

"Of course you can't." Sora looked up. The paw belonged to a giant black dog, with _three heads_. Three drooling, sharp teeth filled heads. And, strolling next to it, was Hades.


	14. Chapter XIV

**Not nearly as long as some of the other chapters, I know, and I'm sorry, especially since it's the first one I've had in a while. But, I had to do this because I didn't want part of Deep Jungle running into this. Okay? Also, this chapter and they last were only supposed to be one chapter, but… The last chapter was getting too long… **

**Chapter XIV: Olympus Coliseum Part Two**

Sora did his best to stumble to his feet. Oh crap, he thought. That thing definitely looks worse than the man with the sword. Hades gave him a malicious smile.

"I hate it when pawns don't do what they're supposed to do. Oh, well, things are working out anyway." The dog reared its heads then lunged forward. Sora winced, giving a futile attempt to protect his face with his arm. Again, however, the fatal strike never came. He peeked under his arm to see a figure grappling with the monstrous dog. Sora instantly recognized him as Hercules.

"Run!" The man gasped. "I can take care of it, just get out of here!" Sora was quick to oblige, climbing to his feet faster than he thought possible and high-tailing it. Donald and Goofy weren't far behind. Phil led them out of the arena and into the main hallway where they had originally met.

"Are they going to be alright?" Sora asked when he had caught his breath.

"Oh, sure," Phil replied. "He's fought Cerberus loads of times." There were loud crashes coming from the arena in steady succession. "I hope," Phil muttered to himself.

"Maybe we should go get Sabrina and Jeremy," Goofy said worriedly as the sounds grew in volume. In that single instant, Sora made up his mind.

"No!" He replied forcefully. "There's not enough time! We'll have to go."

"U-us?" Donald stuttered, sounding more than a little scared.

"No way, kid," Phil replied. "There's no way I'm letting you go out there. You ain't no hero."

"I don't care what you say." Sora glared at Phil. "If I'm ever going to prove to you that I'm a real hero, I've gotta help Hercules." Phil recognized the same glint in his eyes that he'd seen in Herc's, and realized that he really was going to have to let this kid fight. If not because the time was ripe for him to prove himself, then because Herc was going to need help.

"… Alright," Phil agreed grudgingly. "I'll let you go." He quickly opened the door to allow Sora and his faithful friends through to the arena. Upon entering, they saw a dead-tired Hercules hauling the body of the man with the sword being backed into a corner. Hades appeared to have decided to leave.

Leaping into action, Sora shouted, "Here, Doggy!" As he ran away from the entrance. "C'mon boy! Follow me!"

With a strange grunt, the three-headed dog switched target and left Hercules to escape. The Greek hero took the opening and escaped into through the door. Donald and Goofy ran out to fight the dog with Sora, and Phil turned to shout one last thing to the trio.

"I've got two words for ya, kid! ATTACK!" Sora didn't need to be told twice. The monster gained speed as it approached, and Sora got a better grip on his Keyblade. Right before it lunged, he and the other two scattered, Sora running one way and Donald and Goofy the other. One head went after Sora, who lunged forward and whapped its nose with a hard swing. It yelped, drawing the attention of the other two heads. With a growl, they forgot about Donald and Goofy and focused upon Sora. Nimbly dodging sharp teeth with more speed than he realized he possessed, Sora fired the odd blast of cold solidified air into the mouths of the dogs. He was barely surprised when a fireball, courtesy of Donald, hit one head. At one point, all three heads came at Sora at once, blocking off any chance of escape. At the last minute, he was saved by Goofy who jumped in the way, shield blocking all three heads. Taking the opportunity, Sora ran around behind them, jumping first up onto a back leg, and then onto the monster's back. All three heads roared in anger, the dog rearing onto its back legs. Sora lost his footing and almost fell off, but managed to grab onto Cerberus's fur. Holding on for dear life, he was jostled and tossed around as Cerberus continued bucking.

Finally, it seemed as though the dog had momentarily stopped. Sora took the opening and pounced on the dog's necks. He attacked all three heads at once, first knocking around one, then another. Whenever a head would try to attack back, Sora would whack it into submission.

Finally, whether it be from exhaustion or a concussion from being pounded on the head, Cerberus collapsed it defeat.

"Yes!" All three fighters yelled in unison.

They looked over to the sidelines to see that everyone else had apparently left. Going back over to the doorway that led back to the hallway. They flinched when they heard an all too familiar screech.

"YOU LET THEM DO _WHAT!"_

_

* * *

_

Less than fifteen minutes later, the tired trio were being dragged off by a very angry dragon girl.

"I can't believe you! Charging in to fight some kind of demonic dog! It's a wonder none of you were killed!"

"Sabrina, it wasn't that bad…"

"Yes, it was! What did I tell you? It was a rigged tournament, and you came so close to getting killed! _Twice!_ And what are we supposed to do without you, huh? Hope the Heartless just go away? Fat chance of that!"

"Sabrina! Will you _please _let me talk!" The group, not including Jeremy, who'd been left to look after the Gummi Ship, all stopped. Sabrina glared sullenly at Sora.

"Despite what you may think," Sora said, trying to sound as calm as possible, "I'm not completely powerless and unable to protect myself. I'd think the fact that Donald, Goofy, and I just beat Cerberus is evidence of that! So, lay off a bit, okay? I can take care of myself."

In response, Sabrina's face seemed to soften for a second. Then, it hardened again in anger.

"Fine! Go get yourself killed, for all I care!" With that, she stomped off to get on the ship. Sora sighed.

"What did I say?"

* * *

Finally, the group was all, once again, back on the Gummi ship and ready to go. Donald and Goofy were at the controls, ready to get going, while Jeremy and Sora were sitting behind them. Sabrina was sulking in the back, still somehow managing to wear a smile, despite the anger she felt towards Sora.

"Is everybody ready?" Donald asked. Before anyone could actually answer, though, he said, "Alright! Let's go!" The ship's engines revved up, and they were off.

**Okay, I just want to clear up something right now. Sabrina does realize that she was in the wrong, and that Sora can take care of himself, but she's too proud to admit it. That's why she's mad- not at Sora, but at herself. Also, Sora almost being killed brings back painful memories of how she let the people in her village down, and, because of it, their hearts were devoured by the Heartless. She's afraid of loosing anyone else.**

**Okay, if I get lots of reviews, I'll update sooner! So, if you read this, REVIEW, even if you don't actually belong to the site. I accept anonymous reviews!**


End file.
